User blog:TEmpestfEast/About Nubee
So hiya guys, you probably haven't heard from me in a long long time. So yea so to quicklysum up what I've been doing lately, just chillin and playing VC. But theres been something that has been bugging me a lot,and I meant a lot. So this is kinda gonna be a slight rant. Witch Gate How many people have tried and hoped for an past AW and FAW drop these insanely LOW drops rates,that may take potentially 200 vit points for a mere 7 encounters? So what I've discovered is don't hope for a drop. If Nubee intended to allow free players to have a bit of freedom in WG then I'm sure each step wouldn't take 7vit and there would be a lot more encounters. So this new WG idea IMO is pretty much just for paid players T^T its the truth. The biggest pain actually meeting a AW that you hoped for an its lvl10,guys just don't hope for too much. Nubee is known for it money making ways. You know I really would think have so many summons would be enough to keep the developers happy,guess not :/ ALLIANCE ULTIMATE BATTLE So this one is kinda smaller thing for me because I live in GMT+10 which is really good because its close to Japan's timezone,meaning I DON'T HAVE TO GET UP AT THE WORST TIMES POSSIBLE FOR ANYONE ESPECIALLY A STUDENT E.G. 3am. Yep I've known people who get up at 3am for this stuff. I just hope Nubee grows a brain for us players paid or not,and bring back the Alliance Battle so we can sleep OwO okay? pls sleep is important BETTER DROP RATES PLEASE I personally have a small annoyance with this problem but how can someone that only fights around 100 aws, have around 3 or 4 drops yet someone who fought around 300 only get 2...............(hypothical only,and imagine they are all aces) but seriously, its not fair.............. OTL For example back in the William event I got ZERO ODYSSEUS '''due to annoying drops rates. 163 kills (ish not that bad but I know someone 500kills later still didn't get a drop) I think,no drops so I gave up. No William for me XD. But then Nubee introduced the friendship system which I think made it easier a little bit. But honestly I just wish Nubee made a less RNG based system for AW/FAW drops............... <------- Not gonna happen I know just some wishful thinking ^^ '''FAW COSTING BP This wasn't that bad until today, I honestly didn't think I would feel the effects of the entire thing. But no I did and it hit me hard. I started with around 80 light sword this event and 3 days later 38 light swords............. and I only ranked top 800 for the first day and 1000 for the second.................. Nubee please bring the free FAWs bp thingy please........Its going to kill all the free players out there. But then again maybe Nubee is tryting flush out all the free players so that only P2W players remain ;__; <------ Let's pray this never happens... AWAKENING The only feature that I kinda like that Nubee has introduced.....only because it hasn't kicked me yet XD, I only tried to awaken one card and it did yay :) Celestial Hades for those who what to know. ''Anyway this AWAKENING feature puts GSRs about on par with URs not HURs but whatever... Also I like the emblem thing of an awakened GSR, ish very cool. But one thing is annoying,why must we have to collect the items from '''WITCH GATE '''which I hate the most. Why can't Nubee grow a brain and make it we have to buy it with resources or specialty items e.g.cookies or Xmas tickets<---current event. So yea thats I hafta say yay I hope I wasn't annoying and stuff. I was just try to give my honest opinion :) Well baiiiiii minna-san and I hope to write another blog post soon. And yes I know there has been a lot of these but I don't think this counts as spam does it? (^_^) Bye Arigatou minna for reading. '''EDIT-NOT RELATED TO VC BUT WHATEVER' Ok for the people that know about the cafe siege in Sydney, I would like everyone to take a moment and acknowledge the 2 people that died, one man who was the manager of the Lindt Cafe and a woman who was famous lawyer, also had 3 children. This is a tragedy that happened only 1 day ago. I am personally related to of the hostages. Everyone please take a moment to remember their nobel sacrifies to save their colleagues and friends. Thank you RIP, we will forever remember you. Category:Blog posts